


We Never Have To Talk About It

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflecting on what has happened is causing problems with the dynamics that have kept everyone alive this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Have To Talk About It

The sad thing was how one little action made so many unable to look each other in the eyes. Clarke was the same way with her mother. She was willing and ready to let her die and a part of her would always not be okay with how okay she was. The best for Clarke was watching how her mother and Raven interacted, or rather actively didn’t. She wasn’t told what that was about, she knew that it had something to do with Raven’s wrists, because when they were alone in a room, the few times, Abby would constantly keep glancing back to the bandages on the mechanic’s arms while Raven did her best of looking anywhere but near the doctor. It reminded Clarke of how her mom would look at her, avoiding the scars on her chest, or looking her in the eye, usually after she woke up.

“Mom?” Clarke spoke up, this was getting insane. Her mother and Raven were an amazing team and everyone was suffering by having that team separated.

“Yes Sweetie?” Abby set the paper she was reading down, her full attention on her daughter.

“What happened between you and Raven during the whole A.L.I.E. thing? I mean was it before the full body take over, or was it after?” Clarke watched Abby’s whole body stiffen at the mention of it. “I know something happened, and you keep looking at her arms. What happened? Something must have or else you wouldn’t have taken the chip. Jaha said I was stubborn like you and that’s when…” Clarke let the sentence hang in the air. “What happened? It was clearly bad enough that you guys can’t be in the same room together.”

“She almost died and it was my fault.” Abby sighed. “I didn’t know that they had gotten to Jackson. Raven had just found out how to get rid of A.L.I.E for good, but to keep that from happening A.L.I.E. was torturing her. She couldn’t move she was in so much pain. Just begging for it to stop. When I finally got her to medical, I couldn’t leave her side. Jackson wouldn’t bring the sedative and then Raven agreed to A.L.I.E. taking over to stop the pain. If I had known they had gotten to him, if I had gotten the sedative myself.” Abby had to take a few deep breaths trying to sort everything out in her head. She hadn’t talked about it. “They knocked me out and when I came too I was tied to a chair with Jaha, Jackson and Raven standing before me. When I still refused to take the chip, A.L.I.E., she slit Raven’s wrists. The only way I could keep her from dying was to take it. I knew that if I took it, it was only a matter of time before they had everyone else, but I couldn’t let her die Clarke.”

“But why can’t you look at her?”

“Because it’s my fault that she took the key in the first place. It’s my fault I didn’t go grab the sedative myself before she agreed. If I could have fixed her leg, if that first time I was able to take away all the pain…”

“Mom it’s not your fault. A lot of people can be blamed for all the injuries that Raven has suffered but you aren’t one of them.” It explained everything now. Her mom blamed herself for Raven taking the key, Raven most likely blamed herself for Abby taking it and they were both so stubborn they wouldn’t talk about it to the other. “You guys are great together, go talk to her. Get this all sorted out.” Clarke stressed before standing up and heading for the door. “I think you might be in love with her Mom, I’ve seen how you look at you, how you have been looking at her all this time and she’s been looking at you the same way. You guys should be happy.” With that Clarke left and Abby was struck surprised, she went out of the room herself to find Raven.

* * *

 

Raven was in her little work shop, trying to fix a few of the things that Emerson broke when he did his whole revenge attack thing on Clarke that of course had to involve everyone else and a small nagging part of her was reminding her that Sinclair was another person she lost because of Clarke, but she didn’t want to think like that. Clarke thought like that. Clarke pointed it out too, how a case could be made that she was partly responsible for Finn’s death, that he shot those people because he honestly thought they were holding Clarke and the others. Because one guy found her watch. He didn’t know about Mount Weather. He thought he was saving everyone. He thought he was saving Clarke. Sinclair was killed trying to protect her and he ended up dying. She almost lost Abby, because of Clarke. But Raven knew that wasn’t fair or true. If she was in Clarke’s shoes she would have done what she did. She would have killed Clarke if she gave A.L.I.E what she wanted after everything they did to fight. She felt terrible for everything that happened after she took the key, for letting A.L.I.E. use her as a puppet. If they didn’t get there in time and Abby died, it would have been Raven’s fault. So Raven tried to focus on what she could fix, she would focus on what she can do, to make it all better and fix everything.

“Is any of that life saving?” Abby was in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the frame.

“No.” Raven set the tools down and looked up, her eyes going just above the doctor’s head, giving the illusion of looking at her without actually looking at her.

“Good.” Abby walked over to Raven, moving fast and throwing off the mechanic who never expected the doctor to actually move closer. Abby was right in front of Raven, face in her hands. “I have wanted to do this since I called you down to see the dropship.” She closed the small gap, capturing the mechanic’s lips in her own.  Raven stiffened against her for a few seconds before Abby felt her relax and kiss her back. They pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. “I love you. Raven I love you so much and I-I wish I could just make everything better for you.”

“Abby-” Raven started but stopped. “I-” She stopped, trying to sort out all the right way to string the words. “About the A.L.I.E. crap I-”

“Raven look at me, we don’t need to talk about it. It’s fine.” She pulled her closer, arms around her waist. “We don’t need to ever talk about it again.”

“I love you too.” Raven breathed out, getting up on her tippy toes to kiss Abby back, harder this time, it was just a pressing of lips, it was pushing all the thoughts, all the emotions out of her and into Abby. So she wouldn’t need to think of the words that she clearly couldn’t get right. When they broke apart again Raven was smiling, laughing. “So do you want to tell Clarke or should I?”

“She knows. She told me to.” Abby liked this feeling, of having Raven in her arms. It was better than she could have ever dreamed.


End file.
